The kings land
by RoxasHasAnAxel
Summary: Blaine was raised to be a mighty king but when his kingdom falls and he ventures off into the unknown no one would of ever been able to predict he'd stumble upon a realm of wonder or that a demon would be his greatest ally and enemy.


AN: So this is a Klaine story that is set in it's own AU and own time frame and I have no idea where this is going but demon!Kurt and a dark!Blaine.

It was the rush that sent him forward, his body moving like a dancers through flame as he twisted and weaved himself through brush so thick it would take mere men days to cut through. He was no mere man, no he was a king. A king that sat upon an empty throne of lust and greed, his innocence long gone in the days or his rule only to turn into a deadly dagger that could pierce anyone's soul.

The days of play in the garden ended as his mother descended into a spiraling sickness, her body decaying as though she was already deceased. It didn't take long for her to succumb to the illness, the doctors that were called from far and wide to save the queen having no idea how to help. Leeches did nothing, while the herbs they had her ingest only made her wilting body cry out in pain. Within two weeks she was buried deep underground, and Blaine was thrust into the role of man; no longer the queens child to dote after. He was to be the regal prince his father always wanted him to be.

Soon the childlike physique morphed into a twisted sense of innocence but layered with hardship and hate. Everything he had once loved had been ripped away to prepare him for the bitterness he was to soon face as he ascended to the throne as he became of age. All his senses were dulled so that there would be no distraction when he took over; only the undying need for the things he craved was to be rewarded.

For food he'd have to hunt, prepare, and cook his own meals while his injuries weren't to ever be seen by the doctor. He was to care for himself like a man should, the man his father expected him to be. What he needed to survive was to be stolen, and if he were to ever be caught the punishment was to be doubled so that he would strive to be better. The scars lining his back were to be a reminder of his failures.

At the age of 19 Blaine had sat upon the throne for the first time, the crown of jewels that had been soaked in the blood of the kingdoms enemies placed upon his head. His father wasn't there to see his crowning, even though he was the one to appoint it.

Sickness had overtaken him, not like his wives but much worse. He was suffering; his breaths labored as his lungs slowly sank into his chest, the mechanics no longer working properly. The physicians and his son could do nothing but stand by his side and watch him slowly suffocate. It was such an unbefitting way to go, he himself disgusted that his son had to see him suffer.

A week was all it took for him to beg his son to end it so that he may move on to the next live and be as gallant a king there as he was living. It took Blaine just two days to decide that he would honor his father's wish, his hands fitting around his throat in such a beautiful way that it made his heart ache. It felt so right to be the one ending his tormentor's life, but at the same time he knew it was his father's wish. It wasn't a pure death, and that was what upset Blaine the most.

Flash forward three years and we find Blaine walking on the ashes of his fallen kingdom, the buildings that had once stood tall and proud now only mere skeletons as the ground crunched with the unfortunate people that were caught in the cross fire. It was an inferno, one that raged much like the one inside him and it encompassed the world around him. All it took was being in the wrong place at the wrong time for his kingdom to fall apart, for it to be destroyed by such simple people.

It started with the talk of conquest, one of the neighboring lands being pillaged by a sickness that was ridding it of its people but leaving the rich lands where crops would grow aplenty. A few soldiers go off to access the damage and return seemingly unscathed. Give it a few weeks and they've passed on the plague to every peasant, middle class, and nobleman they've had the misfortune to come across. In just two weeks his kingdom went from being feared to every enemy land's target.

Defense was week and it didn't take long for his army to fall, the innocent people falling next as the fires plagued the land much like the sickness had. No one wanted to directly come into the kingdom yet, the fear of the dreaded plague still too strong to even think twice about. Lines of powder were lined out to the forest that surrounded the city only to be lit ablaze.

There is where Blaine walked, his moment of cowardice gone as he ventured from his hiding spot that had been shown to his as a young man to go if there was ever danger. The ground underneath him crunching with every step as if to remind him of what his greed and lust for power had done, his stomach churning as the stench of burning flesh hit him like a ton of bricks.

With his kingdom gone he went on a search for somewhere new, somewhere that neither knew of him nor had a king fit to rule. His search taking him to the outskirts of the lands he had once been allied with, the forest dark and thick as he approached it. It was forbidden to journey into the unknown, no one dared to go into gods land. No man ever desperate enough to search for someplace new. Not until now.

The forest was thick, thicker than the ones he had grown up in and it took all of his effort to keep moving on. The trees twisted as he walked; much like his body had to if he wanted to make it through the winding path. They turned black in color as if they were charred, but there was no heat or signs of fire that would account for the visual. The ground itself seeming to be held by just moss and dirt even though it dipped with his weight.

It had been days since he ate, no animals appearing and the berries and roots foreign. Mile upon mile he went until the trees gave way to a small clearing, the sky appearing as a light purple. His eyes seemed to deceive him, his own reflection appearing as he walked further into the clearing. It stayed in front of him the whole time, the mirrored him following his every movement. As he neared it grew colder, his body chilling with a breeze that was nonexistent.

Soon he was able to lay his hands upon the mirror like wall in front of him, his mind screaming at him that it wasn't possible but he was torn with hunger and delirium so it didn't matter what his mind said. His hand sunk into the surface, seeming to pass through into empty air as he extended his arm further into the reflection. It didn't take long for him to step forward, mind still screaming that this wasn't right. He passed through with ease, breath only catching in his throat for a second until he was able to breathe again and was able to open his eyes that had closed on their own on his passage through the void.

The sound of running water reached his ears, Blaine's body instantly heading in the direction of the stream. He didn't even realize that the day had turned to night, his only need at the moment finding the water. Everything else to him was trivial, unimportant, and as he reached the stream the young boy bathing in the center going unnoticed as his body knelt to drink from the heavens.

Bright blue eyes watched the mysterious man drink from his stream, lips pulling back into a devilish grin as his teeth flashed like daggers in the moonlight. He stepped forward without fear, body straight and taunt like a soldier as he waded through the water.

"And what do we have here?" His voice rang out through the silent night like bells, sharp and high, a hint of playfulness mixed with mischief. "A man without a purpose perhaps, or maybe a purpose without a man?" He asked, head cocking to the side as the stranger jumped and the water poured from his gaping mouth like a trickling waterfall falling between two rocks.

Blaine composed himself quickly, honey golden eyes wide with shock and fright for a moment before they grew hard. He ran dirt caked fingers through his curls, mouth forming a tight line.

"Do you not recognize a king when you see one or have your days pretending to be a nymph distilled your memory?" Blaine asked, eyes raking over the form of the strange boy as a rush of lust and insult ran through him. Clothing absent and strange markings assorted across his body.

Kurt grinned and advanced, a light laugh escaping his throat and it sent chills down Blaine's spine. His skin seemed to move like silk, muscles visible under the pale flesh.

"I am not a mere nymph, but a prince and you being a king without an army must mean you seek something. You are neither of the land, nor of this world and I'd advise you to leave."

Blaine huffed, taking a step back. "And why would I believe you? You seem too young to know of loss and war so what would you know of the land or of this world. I have ruled many kingdoms and only sickness has ever defeated me."

Kurt tsked, shaking his head as he knelt into the water and let his hand fish around for an object. "If being king is what you wish then who am I to deny you? No war is to be had and you can rule this land of nothing without any bloodshed."

From the water he pulled a gleaming crown, the border a mix of thorns and jewels intertwined with each other. He raised his free hand and let his knuckle drag down Blaine's cheek, his mouth opening as he bared his knife like teeth.

Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt's mouth, a rush of fear and excitement going through him at the sight of the fangs. He knew they could be on his throat in an instant, ripping through his flesh and tearing him apart but as the crown was placed upon his head and Kurt leaned in, a soft tongue tracing up his neck he knew he was done for. A pinprick sensation tingled across his skin, eyes wide and lust blown as Kurt pulled away and licked his lips, ruby red dripping from his teeth.

"Welcome home, King. I hope you enjoy your stay."


End file.
